


An Unexpected 'I Love You'

by tearsandholdme



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Isabelle POV, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle has a habit of seeing the things she shouldn't and Alec and Magnus are hopeless at being discreet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected 'I Love You'

Isabelle was used to the public displays of affection between her brother and their favorite warlock. They believed they were being discreet but it wasn't the case. It wasn't like she was seeking out wanting to see them kiss behind screens, hold hands under tables, share longing glances over tables in important meetings. She just somehow always managed to see them out of the corner of her eye. 

Today was no different. Isabelle was filing her nails watching the monitor screens and her eyes flickered to the stairs. The words she couldn't hear but the looks were enough. Alec's fondness evident as he murmured some words, Magnus' smile soft and fond in equal form. Fingertips grazed each other before Magnus said a loud goodbye to all. 

“Izzy,” he nodded in farewell, a smirk on his lips. She grinned in return, eyes darting to Alec who was watching the exchange with a faint pinkish tint to his cheeks. 

“He's wearing yesterday's clothes,” she commented. 

“Nothing happened.”

“I'm not judging you,” she laughed, leaning forward. “Alec, you know how happy I am for you. Both of you. It's about time in my eyes.”

Alec inhaled deeply, his jaw tight but there was no anger to him. Not these days anyway. Her big brother was happy and that made her happy. 

“Where's Jace?”

“Out. I don't know why but Clary is missing too so I assume it's together,” she explained. “But we're meeting up for dinner later, fancy joining us? Or are you too busy doing 'nothing' with Magnus again?”

Alec huffed deeply, eyes rolling as he folded his arms over his chest. “No, he's busy tonight.”

“Awesome,” Isabelle grinned, standing up and leaning on tiptoes to press a loud kiss into his cheek. Alec pushed her shoulder gently but the fond smile remained. “Wear something nice!” 

Isabelle watched him retreat and she took her seat again continuing to file. Things were tense in the institute but not enough to stop them from going out and eating once in a while. She threw on her best tight fitting red dress, the pendant sitting on her chest suited it nicely. 

“Will I do?” she asked honestly into the mirror, Alec was leaning against the doorway of her bedroom.

“Like Clary once said with a body likes yours anything works,” he recited so she smiled and cocked her head at him.

“Good point,” Isabelle said, nodding. “You look good, big brother, let's get out of here before demons invade the city center.” 

Her arm looped with his as they made their way out of their using the concealment rune. They didn't need mundanes spotting them walking out tonight. It was a chilly night but thankfully Alec was a warm presence down her side as they made their way to the restaurant to meet the others. Jace and Clary were already there when they arrived, removing the rune, and taking a seat opposite them. Clary's smile was warm as she complimented her dress. Her instinct told her nothing could go wrong tonight. She could only hope it followed like that. 

Isabelle glanced at Alec a few times during Jace's rant about something bothering him and noticed his distraction. The furrow in his brow, his hand under the table as he checked his phone for messages discreetly. The disappointment was a dull spot in his eyes when he pocketed the phone. She sipped from her wine slowly, a tickle of amusement in her lower gut.

“Missing, Magnus?” she teased him softly. 

“Shut up,” Alec mumbled, eyes darting around the small enclosed space of their booth and the mundanes seated around them. 

“What is he doing tonight?”

Alec shrugged, fingers toying with his napkin. “He wouldn't say, not allowed, an important discreet client he said.”

“Shame,” she muttered. “Don't worry, one night apart won't kill you.”

Alec didn't respond but a small smile appeared on his lips. Being in love was a good look for him, she thought to herself. Even if it was his first love. Conversation drew away from meddling faeries in Jace's life to simpler things. Isabelle was eating her salad when Alec's phone buzzed in a phone call. His fingers quick as he yanked it out and pressed his phone to ear stepping away. 

Isabelle watched from the corner of her eye as he spoke to whoever it was on the phone. From the soft expression, she gathered it was Magnus. Alec never looked like that if he was talking to their parents or even someone from the institute. It was a private call and she pressed a piece of chicken into her mouth watching closely.

“...I'm out right now but I can,” he muttered a bit louder. “Sure, I'll come over. No, you're not disturbing my night. No you're not, Magnus. Okay...okay...”

Alec flushed a little to what was said on the phone and he coughed covering up an embarrassed laugh. Part of Isabelle was dying to know what Magnus said, but that was a little too weird even for her. 

“Alright,” Alec said turning back to the table. “I can do that...I'll see you later, I love you.”

Isabelle blinked in surprise to the very open declaration of love and even Jace and Clary stopped their bickering to look over and stare. Alec seemed to sense what he had done, his eyes wide open in shock, hand trembling a little as he dropped the phone to his hip. His lips were parted and he looked up at them all. 

“FUCK!” he said very loudly. 

Mundanes around them stopped and stared at the loud exclamation. Alec blushed under the on-slaughter of stares and took his seat next to her. His shoulder jostling her so she had to steady herself and look at him.

“What did I just do?!” he hissed, hands gripping the table edge. His eyes were blown wide with emotion, fear, shock, revelation. 

“I think, you just told Magnus, you love him,” Clary inputted for him. Alec glared at her with no heat and buried his face into his hands with a groan. 

“I'm guessing you haven't said it before?” Jace tested and the answering groan was enough. Jace hid an amused smile into his hand and reached over squeezing his shoulder. 

“It's not a bad thing, right? You do love him?” Isabelle asked curiously. 

“Well, yeah, but I didn't want to say it over the phone, Izzy! It just slipped out!”

She huffed out a small laugh gripped his arm and leaning her forehead against his bicep for a moment. “Just breathe...it's not too bad. It was a slip of the tongue, we all do it. So why not go now, go see him, and tell him to his face.”

Alec swallowed hard and bobbed his head quickly. “Okay, okay, I can do this. I can do this, right?”

“Sure thing, buddy.”

“It's just like saying it on the phone!” Clary said, shrugging her shoulders at him. 

His eyes sought hers so she smiled at him sweetly. “Go tell the man you love him.”

Alec glanced at them all before nodding and exiting the place without hesitation. There was a small tiny part of her that wished she could see the moment he said it to his face. Isabelle knew the feeling was reciprocated and knew Magnus would no doubt say it return. But that moment was for them and them alone. They deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first little fanfic in this fandom. Kudos and comments are welcome. xo


End file.
